The Beginning of Koschei
by A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: Every good story has a beginning... And when you're the daughter of arguably the two most powerful people in the universe... things tend to get exciting.
1. The Beginning

Baby Song

The spaceman was coming nearer and nearer every second. They had found her again. The suit reached a hand forward and a skull fell forward in the helmet.

River Song woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. She sat up and looked around.

She was safe, in her own room, in her own bed, in her own house. No spaceman, no Madame Kovarian and no silence. That was behind her. The Doctor had made sure of that.

She put her head in her hands, why couldn't she escape? Kovarian was still out there. Somewhere, waiting to kill her, and the man she loved. Amy had killed her once...but it was in another time line. One that now never happened. She was alive. And still bloodthirsty.

She cried until her stomach hurt and she had a splitting headache. What was wrong with her? She had never been this emotional before.

She suddenly felt something rising up her throat. Rushing to the bathroom she promptly vomited into the toilet.

Great, now she was sick too. She returned to her bed and grabbed her scanner. Setting it to do a full body scan on her. Then anxiously waited for the results.

FETUS DETECTED

River felt panic start to build in her. She couldn't be, SHOULDN'T be! If she was...  
She had to tell her husband, what was she going to tell him. They couldn't raise a child! It wouldn't be safe. All of the chaos, what would that do to a child.  
But, she would get to be a mother. Professor River Song, a mother. She fell backwards onto her bed and sighed contentedly, she rubbed her stomach and thought about the little life growing inside her.  
She thought of her husband, and her gut felt like it had fallen out,"How am I going to tell him?" She mumbled.

0-000-0

The Doctor was tinkering with the Chameleon circuit of the TARDIS when he got the message.

Sweetie,  
I have a surprise for you,  
XOXOX

He smiled and began piloting to River's House. When he arrived River entered and ran to her husband,"Hello Sweetie." She smiled planting a kiss on his lips.

"What's this surprise you have for me?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to tell you this..." There was a whrr from the TARDIS and River smiled,"I guess she wants me to show you,"

She took his hand and led him down several hallways, at the end there was a dark blue door with white stars painted on it.

"That's new." The doctor said.

"The TARDIS just made it." River smiled as she opened it.

The room had a soft yellow glow coming from a sun-like light on the ceiling. The walls were painted a pale pink with white flowers. In the far corner there was a white drape. The doctor walked inside, starring around the room. He walked to the drape and pulled it back revealing a old discolored cot with an ancient star mobile,"River?" He gasped.

"Yes my love?" She responded taking her husbands hand in hers.

"Are you...are we..,we can't be...expecting..." He tried to say.

"Yes." River smiled and looked at the cot.

"You're.."

"I'm pregnant." River smiled at her husband and he stared back completely bemused.

"We're going to have a baby!" He cried out laughing raucously and spinning River around,"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

TWO MONTHS

River and The doctor had decided to live in her house for the span of the pregnancy, mainly because River didn't want to leave.

"I feel sick!" River moaned at midnight, she leaned over the side of the bed and puked into the rubbish bin next to the bed she shared with the Doctor.

He woke up and saw his wife vomiting,"oh, River." He sighed sitting up and rubbing her back,"it'll be over soon."

"I hate being pregnant." She groaned pulling herself back up to look at her husband.  
"It'll all be alright. It'll all be worth it. We'll have a little Time Lady running around."

"What? Time LADY? It's a girl!" River exclaimed.

"Umm yes. And she says hello."

"She can talk?!"

"Not exactly. She's telepathic."

"Already?"

"Time lords have a booster growth rate...but nine months is still the usual time stretch, sorry."

"Don't be." River smiled and put her husbands hand on her belly,"Tell her I love her."

He smiled and said,"she knows"

FIVE MONTHS

"I feel fat... I _AM_ fat" River sighed.

"Because your pregnant. And I still think you look beautiful." The doctor booped her nose affectionally.

"Oh shut up." River smiled back.

SEVEN MONTHS

"Sweetie could you also get some chocolate coated antelope jelly while you're out?" River called.

"Yes Dear." The doctor responded.

"Thank you!"

River had become more and more demanding as time went on.

"Two more months." The Doctor sighed, walking out of the house and into the TARDIS.

0-000-0

River Song placed a hand on her big belly and smiled, HER daughter! Her very own, her's and The Doctor's.

The thought made her smile. She had never thought it possible.

Suddenly She felt a kick. A real one! Not a little tap, she was strong. Like her mummy,"Not long now little one." River whispered, "You need to wait just a bit longer."

"Not long at all." Said a female voice, River jumped at the voice, terror sunk in.

She looked towards the voice and saw a woman in a black dress, with curly black hair tied in a bun. Her lips were caked with purple lipstick, an eye drive hid her left eye,"Hello Melody, someone's been a bad girl," she smiled.

"Kovarian! What are you doing here?" She shouted. Reaching for the place her gun would normally be but it wasn't there,"

"Why Melly is that a way to speak to me?"

"It's a perfect way to speak to you!"

"Oh come now Melly." Kovarim's smile broadened,"I have a Task for the little one."

"Don't you dare." River Song said with as much malice as she could muster,"Don't even think about it."

"Too late." Kovarim snapped her fingers, River felt a sharp pain in her back and then she collapsed.

"Sweetie help me." River whispered as everything went dark.

The psychic paper quacked like a platypus,"what was that?" Amelia Pond asked.

"My psychic paper, I need to change it." He sighed pulling it out,"WHAT!?" He shouted as he read the message.

Sweetie  
Kovarian  
captured  
baby  
help  
kill you

"River... Amy we have to go now!"

"What? Now? Why?"

"My wife has been kidnapped!"

"What?!"

The Doctor grabbed Amys's hand and pulled her towards the big blue box, dropping the bag of groceries. The second he got inside he was a fury of action. Amy had never seen him like this, he was upset, more upset than he had ever been. When we landed a man stepped inside. He had black hair and blue eyes, with a big broad grin,"what's up Doc?" He said.

"Jack this is Amy...Don't."

Jack looked at her and winked,"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you." He spoke with an American accent.

"What did I say?!" The Doctor snapped.

"Calm down doc! Ya don't need to come jumping down my throat, I was just saying hello!"

"Jack, River Song, My WIFE! Has been kidnapped. We need to get her back, she has...our...baby. I need to go save her, and my unborn daughter."

"Wait...what? You're married and you have a child? Someone's been busy." Jack exclaimed.

"Yes! And a psychotic woman wanting to kill me has kidnapped them!" The doctor said exasperated.

"Why does she want to kill you, exactly?" Amy asked, she knew who had taken River because the same thing had happened to her. And River has been the baby, but at the time she was Melody Pond.

"To be honest Her reasoning escapes me..." He snapped.

"Well, where is she?" Jack asked walking to the Doctor, "And she must be some girl to get your attention."

"Down boy." Amy laughed.

He winked.

The doctor cried, "Don't encourage him."

0-000-0

"Wakie wakie Melly. Wakie wakie" Kovarian's voice cut into the surrounding dark.

River snapped her eyes open.

She could barely see it was so bright, like how it had been when she was born. She looked around, standing over her was the only person in the universe she really hated, Madame Kovarian.

"Where am I?" River demanded.

"You're in my...temporary base of operations. And my, my. You've been a busy girl haven't you." Kovarian gestured to her swollen belly,"She's going to be quite a fighter. Maybe even finished what mummy started."

River felt panic build in her mind,"No you can't. Please don't. She's not even born yet! Please!" She begged.

"Oh, but Melody, think of how it will hurt him. There is no way he could fight back against his own child. It's fool proof." Kovarian smiled and clasped her claw-like hands.

Tears spilled from Rivers grey eyes, there was nothing she could do. The baby was doomed to the same tormented childhood she had endured at the hands of Kovarian.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to the baby.

The baby kicked and she felt a small sence of understanding. River choked back a sob. The baby knew and was okay. Then an image of me and The Doctor looking down at her,"Oh sweetie." She sighed.

"What?" Kovarian snapped.

"Nothing, I was talking to the baby."

0-000-0

The Doctor was in a mood Amy was actually scared of.

He was quiet and the rage she had seen distantly in his eyes was now right there. He was going to get River back. Even if it meant his death.

Amy was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that River Song, Melody Pond, Her daughter, was pregnant with her best friend-turned-son-in-law's baby.

She would be a grandmother. At twenty seven. And Rory was only twenty nine. Plus the 2000 he waited for her as a plastic roman.

What was she supposed to tell him. He had stayed behind to go and get his dad from his place.

Jack was even more puzzling. He had this swagger about him.  
The doctor seemed to trust him. So maybe she should too.

They had managed to trace Kovarian to a distant tropical island in the middle of the pacific ocean. There was an underground base. The doctor had guessed its location, and she, of course, trusted him. River was in there, and we were going to save her. No matter the cost.

0-000-0

River felt sick. She had for the past three days felt like a raccoon was clawing her belly, the baby was getting restless,"Please sweetie hold on for a few more days. Daddy is on his way."

Kovarian entered taking long strides,"Good Morning and how is baby today?"

River bit her lip to hide a snark remark,"She's fine." River grumbled.  
"And she's ready to come out! Any day now." Kovarian smiled at the swollen belly.

"The doctor will come for me! You know he will!" River said trying to melt Kovarian with he eyes. But to her disappointment Kovarian stayed solid and real.

"Oh I know, all of us do. Why do you think we took both of you?"

River stopped at this remark. They had taken her because she was Baby Song's mum. And because Kovarian hated her. Right? River racked her brains for the answer. She was missing something. Then Kovarian placed an IV in her forearm and River felt drowsy.

"N-no you'll...be...stopped" she moaned out.

"That's the idea." Kovarian's voice faded.

0-000-0

The doctor crept along the metal hallways. There was only one room they would keep river. In the center. Amy was directly behind him and Jack ahead.

Amelia Jessica Pond, my best friend, turned-mother-in-law. She was so much like her daughter. Or her daughter was like her. Whichever it was.

And Captain Jack Harkness. He was the only friend who knew what it felt like to be eternal. He couldn't die, he could barely be hurt and he was trigger happy.

His mortal-immortality is what made me think of him. He could protect, as well as attack.

"Doc. I think I've found her. Does she have crazy blonde frizzy..."

"Yes that my River." He said interrupting Jack mid-sentence.

Jack crept forward into the room. The Doctor and Amy followed.

The second he saw River he noticed how pale she was. The baby's mind gave off a burst of sadness. She had developed so much. River began to stir and he was next to her in a flash,"Hello Sweetie." He smiled and kissed her.

"You came!"she smiled.

"Did you doubt I would?"

Amy joined them,"Melody Pond! Why didn't you tell your old mum you were pregnant? I would have thrown a shower and...and...boy or girl?"

"Mother who would come to a baby shower? I don't have many friends. And it's a girl."

Amy laughed and so did River. The Doctor was busy unlocking River's Bonds.

The holo-cuffs fizzled and River staggered to her feet. She started to fall forward but The Doctor caught her and kissed her again.

Amy smiled and then coughed,"Umm mother still in the room."

The Doctor gently helped River to her feet and went red in the face, "Sorry mother. I was greeting my husband." She smiled.

"Jack?" The Doctor called.

"What's up Doc?" He said popping his head through the door.

"Get River out of here. Amy and I have some business to attend to."  
Jack nodded and walked inside bowing slightly to river,"nice to meet the woman who tamed him." Jack smiled.

"Good to meet you too."

"Jack!" The doctor shouted.

"I was saying hello!"

Jack led River through the ship. The metal halls were dark and quiet. River realizes how thirsty she was and licked her lips. She tasted a tang she hadn't tasted since...Berlin!

"JACK WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" She said loudly.

"Why?"

"The Doctor is in danger!"

"What?" Jack looked back over his shoulder.  
"And it's my fault..."

"Wha..how?"

"She knew he would kiss me! And shes poisoned him with me again!"

"River your not making any sense!"

"Just take me back!" River shouted,"Now!"

0-000-0

Amy crouched next to The Doctor. He seemed to be irritated by something, she just put it to Kovarian, "Its just Kovarian. No need to get your bowtie in a twist."

"Shes tried to kill me too many times. My family will never be safe with her alive, "as soon as he said this he clutched at his chest, "What is that?" He said through gritted teeth. It felt like fire burning through his veins.

"Doctor? Doctor what's wrong?" Amy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not this again." He groaned.

"Again? What do you mean again?"

"Berlin! You remember. River...poisoned me with a kiss and now...I'm guessing...Kovarian poisoned me again the same way."

At that moment Kovarian walked in with two soldiers, "Oops,  
dear I've been discovered."

The soldiers walked forward and grabbed Amy and The Doctor, "Kovarian, what have you done!" Amy shouted.

"Just trying to save some time, you know, I am a very busy woman."

"Busy! You've attempted to murder members of my family SEVERAL times. You've kidnapped me and my daughter, and Her daughter. You've ended the universe and poisoned my best friend and son in law TWICE! Your haunting us and every time I think you've had enough you just come back like a plague!" Amy shouted again, "I have had enough of you to last lifetimes! You bitch! You absolute Monster!"

Kovarian smiled at the accusations chucking under her breath, "How long had that been in your system, Amelia dear?"

"Long enough to hurt!" Amy spat. Her face was set in an angry sneer.

At that second The Doctor's legs gave out and she fell to the floor with a shout.

Amy forgot all about Kovarian as she pushed the soldigers hand off of her arm and knelt by him, "What can I do?"

"Nothing more...than what you have...except protect...River and...my daughter..."

Before Amy could respond, River burst into the room, her hair glowed in a halo around her as she took in the room, Jack followed with his gun drawn and aimed at Kovarian, "Back away or I'll shoot!" He shouted, he then looked briefly at The Doctor "Doc! You dont look too good."

River rushed to her husband and knelt over him, "Sweetie, sweetie please. I'm so sorry I didn't know. I.."

"River," he said inturupting her, "I love you and I know."

She started to cry as he placed a hand on her cheek, "My...Melody." And his breathing stopped...his heartbeats faded. There was a long moment of complete stillness before River began sobbing. She had failed. He had died again, and it was her fault again. Kovarian had won, once and for all. She fell onto her husbands chest and laid there for...she wasn't sure how long, When she sat up River brushed her husbands barely warm cheek with her fingers and put a hand over his unmoving hearts, "Please...Bring him back to me." She whispered through the sobs, And as she did a beautiful golden light came from her hands, "What?" She said looking at her hands, "Thats not me."

There was a surge of direness, "Help..for..Daddy." A girls voice said in River's mind.

River placed her hands on his chest, right over his hearts, "Come on, little one!" River thought hard as the golden light grew.

A few moments the glow faded and the doctor stood, "I'm Alive! Again... Why does this keep happening?"

"Sweetie you're alive!" River exclaimed, kissing him, "That's all that matters."

"Oh, do I have to watch this?" Kovarian groaned.

The Doctor held River to him, "Jack, you know what to do." Jack poked the gun into her back and set it to stun.

"If you try to run I will shoot," he commanded nodded to the doctor and winked at Amy, and left.

"How is she?" River said placing her hands on her belly.

The doctor put his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes,"Ah hello there, you beautiful little one." He then looked back at River,"She's weak but perfect."

"Will she recover?"

"Of course! She's our Daughter."

Amy smiled and hugged The Doctor and River,"I love you two."

0-000-0

The Doctor walked inside River's house and could immediately tell something was wrong,"River?"

He ran up to her room and saw River lying on the bed pale and the her and the baby's heartbeats were fading, "RIVER!" The pregnancy was going wrong.

"Sweetie..." She murmmered.

The Doctor ran back out to the TARDIS. He had to find the one woman who could help.

The TARDIS landed and the door opened, "Doctor?" Martha Jones said.

"Martha I need your help!" He said taking off already.

"Doctor?" She said looking at him.

"Oh yes, new face, regeneration. My wife is pregnant and somethings gone wrong and she's dying. "The TARDIS landed and The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and rushed out the door and back into the house.

The baby had to be taken out by a C-section. The Doctor held the pink beautiful Time Lady. River had been stabilized by Martha who was now giving her stitches.

The baby had a head of ginger hair. Her little fingers squirmed, 'No...Cold...Bright...want...mum...' echoed in his mind.

"I made a promise to a friend a long time ago. That I would name one of my kids after him and you seem to fit the name...Koschei...Koschei Amelia Song. Do you like it?."  
The baby cooed. Martha stood and looked at Koschei, "I still can't believe you have a kid."

"Nether do I," he sighed as River stirred.

Martha walked downstairs to leave the couple with their child. She found the bathroom and washed her hands.

This version of The Doctor seemed a lot more puppyish, but inside she could tell he had become more broken.

River held her new daughter and smiled,"Hello Little Koschei." She whispered. She and the Doctor had made a perfect little Time baby. And she would be safe from Kovarian's clutches  
The little ginger yawned and curled into her mother and fell asleep. They were safe for now...

0-000-0

Epilogue: The Master's Revenge

The man called Jack had tied her to her own chair. She should have really seen this coming. He would bring his little pets with him like he always did and she would always have to deal with them. Once she felt Jack's consciousness fade she let the perception filter fall and she rolled her neck.

Her teal eyes roamed around the room and her hands worked on unlocking the handcuffs with the hairpin on her purple coat sleeve. One she heard the satisfying click she let the cuffs fall off of her wrists and she smiled. Missy was free at last.

She pulled out her small pocket mirror and checked her appearance, her hair was still held firm in it's elaborate up-do and her makeup was in pristine condition. Even after murdering that dreadful Kovarian woman and taking her place. It almost seemed to easy to trick her Doctor. She hadn't even been a woman for long. He hadn't given her a second glance with that River Song and his baby on the line. Wish she had known that earlier. Ah well , all's fair in love and war. Mutually assured destruction, as he said, the bleeding-heart liberal he was.

That was the funny thing about them. He was like a vegetarian and she was a Carnivore. She killed people. That's what she did, and he saved them, but they were drawn together somehow. Like order and chaos. Never one without the other.

But were they so different?

He killed plenty too. He killed just as much as she did. But he cared. And she didn't. That was the main difference!

He was born to care.

And She was born to...what?

"Care for him." She smiled and then she teleported back to the nether sphere.


	2. Crashlanding

The sounds of the TARDIS trickled into my ears as consciousness returned to me. My red furiously curly hair fell around my face, which was pressed onto the glass floor. We had crashed. Again.

" Kosch, Kosch, Koschei, wake up please. Your fine!" A voice cut through my haze. A very familiar voice, The Doctor's voice.

"Dad? What happened? The last thing I remember was you and mum being gross again..." I said opening my brown eyes.

"Ah, you should be fine. Just some bruises and one rib out of joint. But I can fix that. Hold on a mo."

He shoved down hard on my ribs and there was a loud pop.

"OW!" I shouted.

"Sorry." He pulled me to my feet and I began to get my bearings.

We had been going to visit Amy and Rory when mum and dad started flirting and kissing. I had gagged.

And then we had crashed. Hitting my head on the console,

"But where did mum go?" I said out loud.

"I don't know. Riv! River are you alright?!" Dad started searching around, I sighed and looked around as well.

I noticed the doors were open which was probably why we hadn't suffocated yet. The smoke was slowly trickling out of the wide open doorway.

The blue looked beautiful, especially the bright red...bloody...hand print on it...I stared at the hand.

"DAD! The door!" I shouted.

He shouted in excitement and came charging up the from the hallways, "Found her have you?" His grin changed to a look of concern when he saw my face and what I was pointing at, "River!" And he charged out of the TARDIS.

"Mum, please hold on." I took off after my father, slamming the doors behind me.

We had crashed on a planet that was hot and sandy. The three suns beat down upon us. I was gasping for air. We had been walking for hours. But nothing could stop my dad when he put his mind to something.

He looked ridiculous with his brown quaff and blue bowtie. His blue suspenders and black trousers made everything sort of fit. In a mad-college-professory kind of way.

"Dad! Can we take a break. I can't go much farther." I called ahead of me.

Dad stopped in his tracks. I struggled to get up the large sand dune he was perched on top of. His face was distracted. Tear tracks cut through the dirt and grime on his face. I had never seen him look so disheveled, "Dad?"

He shook his head, "Fine. We'll sleep here for an hour.." And he sat down.

I knelt beside him and put my head on his knee. I laid there looking out at the sky and endless sand, and he stayed still as I slowly drifted into a troubled sleep.

*••••*••••*

Dad woke me up a couple hours later. The day had ended and night was falling fast. That could make it easier. At least we wouldn't be burnt to a crisp.

But If we didn't get water soon we were going to die of dehydration.

We started out again. Together this time. Mum couldn't have gotten too far. If the amount of blood on the door was any hint to any sort of injury she had gotten during the crash.

But she was River Song. She could probably be fine if she didn't have an arm. Unless it was her shooting arm. Then she would be a little upset.

So what could have happened to make her so disoriented that she would run outside into a desert?

Dad took the lead again. But I was close behind. As I always was wherever adventures of a deadly sort were concerned.

As we walked I continued to think back to how we had gotten into this hot mess;

It had started out as an ordinary outing. We were going to Amy and Rory's for Christmas dinner for the first time. Nothing had appeared to be wrong... except for that blue blinking light. I had just thought it was the TARDIS laughing at a joke I had just told in her own way.

And as I thought about it more I realized it must have been a warning! The TARDIS trying to protect us from that crash. And if I was right then how did the TARDIS know?

Of course she would know. She knew everything. She always did.

I now noticed that dad had stopped walking and was crouched down looking at something.

"Dad?" I asked walking back to him.

Where he was standing there was red in the sand mixed with a wisp of swirling blue mist.

"Dad?"

He began cursing under his breath, with a mixture of Gallifreyan.

I looked up and around. I felt tears begin to form, "Dad...where's Mum?"

"In trouble." Was all he said before storming off into the desert.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We walked for a long time in complete silence. My hand never left his as we trudged along. The sun came up and the heat sapped the energy from my limbs.

We came to a silent consensus to stop for the day and we managed to make his jacket into a shade to try and help our forming sunburns. My skin was already pink and peeling. I curled into dad's side and winced as the hot sand met my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Dad asked, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Yeah. Just a bit. Nothing too serious." I gritted my teeth and tried, unsuccessfully, to force a smile.

He sat up and began rifling through his pockets, eventually he pulled out a bottle of blue gloop, "Aha! Thought I had some! I grabbed it when Amy and I went to space Florida and she got sunburnt too. It's a burn reliever." He put the bottle in my hand and said, "Put some in my hand."

I squirted some of it into his outstretched limb and he began rubbing it on my shoulders. The effect was immediate. I felt a cool relief wherever the glop touched my skin, "It works!"

"Of course it works." Dad sounded pleased.

I looked at his goofy grin and started laughing, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You are." I smiled.

We stayed up for another hour talking about nothing in particular before I fell asleep.


	3. Scuzzy

"PRISONER NUMBER 8245 AWAKEN" a cold metallic voice stabbed into the warm silence of my unconscious mind like an icy dagger.

My eyes snapped open, and met with the blue, bulbous eye of a red Dalek that was sitting in front of me. My attitude took a fast downward slope.

"PRISONER NUMBER 8245 AWAKEN" a cold metallic voice stabbed into the warm silence of my unconscious mind like an icy dagger.

My eyes snapped open, and met with the blue, bulbous eye of a red Dalek that was sitting in front of me.

My attitude took a fast downward slope.

"Where is the Doctor scuzz bucket?" I growled.

I tried to move forward but found that my arms and legs were shackled into a humanoid shaped mood. That couldn't be good. The room was dark except for the light shining on me and the Dalek.

"Sweetie…Koschei…" I heard in the darkness around me.

"MUM!" I cried back.

"Koschei? River! Thank God you're alive!" Another familiar voice.

"DAD" I yelled in delight we were all here.

On the bright side my family was back together, however we were captured by Daleks and probably about to be executed and/or viciously murdered.

"SOCIAL INTERACTION WILL CEASE!" squealed in his stupid Dalek voice.

"Hey Scuzzy, would you PLEASE turn on the lights before I rip your eye stalk out?" I spat with as much mallace as my sunburnt, tired mind could manage.

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO STRIKE ME!"

"JUST! Do. It."

The Dalek paused for a moment before rolled into the darkness surrounding me. I heard a click and harsh light seeped from an unknown source. I looked around the room and saw that Mum and dad were chained to molds similar to mine only they were bigger and fitted each individual.

'Okay. Creepy.' I thought.

Mum looked a bit bashed up with a head wound and dried blood caked into her blonde curls, plus some minor sunburns but she looked up and smiled at me in her comforting way. After a few moment the Dalek returned and scanned me with his plunger-like scanner," MATCH FOUND!"

A screen opened on the wall and displayed a picture of me laughing with my parents on Apalapageia, before the people had died out. Information appears on the side.

NAME: KOSCHEI SONG

AGE: 109

DOB: 06/13/2214

PARENTS: RIVER SONG/THE DOCTOR

BIRTH PLANET: STORMCAGE ASTEROID CONTAINMENT FACILITY: CELL 46D

SPECIES: TIME LORD

'Dang. They even got the age right. Wonder how long they've been stalking me to get all that.' I thought towards my dad who chuckled aloud across the room.

The Dalek did the same thing to Mum and Dad and then rolled to a wall, "THE DOCTOR, HIS MATE, AND THEIR OFFSPRING HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED!"

Another Dalek voice, this one deeper, responded, "WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED PHASE ONE! LET US PREPARE FOR PHASE TWO!"

"I OBEY" Scuzzy replied and then rolled to the wall. He put his sucker-thing on a panel that had rotated out and the floor in the center opened, and rising up from the hole was the TARDIS. "Great they even have the TARDIS… wonderful." I groaned.

"BEGIN FROST TESTING!" Scuzzy shouted and my hearts sank.

This whole situation just got worse in about 2.5 seconds give or take a few milliseconds.

"Dad what does that mean…?"

"River, Koschei, I love you both. River you were smashing." He smiled sadly," Keep our Little Blue safe. Please." He spoke quickly.

"I promise sweetie. I will." River sounded like she was on the verge of tears. SHE NEVER CRIED! EVER!

"WHAT IS HAPPENING! TELL ME!" I shouted.

The Doctor just smiled again, "Goodbye."

A glass cover slid over the mold that dad was in. He closed his eyes and blue smoke was pumped into the container, clouding my father from view.

After what seemed like a millennia the vapor vanished and the glass retreated to its unseen home, "Koschei he can't hear you. Every last bit of him is frozen solid." River said over my useless screams.

There was his body. The skin flecked with ice crystals, the lips blue and his eyes closed, frozen. Solid.

"RELEASING PRISONERS!" The Dalek warden said then he rolled away, the TARDIS sunk into the floor, we were released from our molds. River and I slipped out easily but, The Doctor's frozen form hit the floor with a solid THUNK when he hit the ground.

-0-0-0-0-

"SWEETIE!" Mum shouted, sounding more furious than sad now, rushing to his frozen body. She threw herself onto him and started checking for life signs.

"Mum is he...is he?" I asked walking to her, numb.

"Dead? No, but if he stays frozen for much longer he will be."

"Well, would you like to explain how to unfreeze my male parental unit so he won't die?" I snapped.

"Don't get snippy Kosch, now let's see what I have…" and she began searching her, god only knows how many, pockets. After half a minute of digging she pulled out a waterproof fire starter.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"TARDIS storage why?"

"You know what, it's not important. Just keep The Doctor alive, rule 348 subsection D." I said.

"He gave you the list?" A faint trace of panic in her voice.

"I kept disobeying." I shrugged, "The subsections are my bits."

"Good girl," Mum smiled, "Can you feel him?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not that good at telepathy...you know that."

"You won't get better if you don't try darling." River sighed, "Just close your eyes and focus on his mind print." She coaxed.

I obeyed and felt that warm pulsing consciousness that was my father, "He's there...but it's weak." I muttered.

"There's still time." Mum sighed in relief, "Now, help me get this fire started."

And we got to work.


	4. Seriously Who's in charge of planning?

After hours of working to get warmth into dad's body he was sitting up and shivering. Mum and I were cuddling into him to try to help, but it wasn't doing much.

But on the positive side, he wasn't dead.

I still had a living father and we found mum.

And we were kidnapped by Daleks.

Positive thinking doesn't work for long.

"We need to get out of here." I muttered.

"Kosch brings up a good point. If they are using us as guinea pigs, we don't have long until they come back." Mum nodded.

"Do we have a plan, Dad?" I asked.

"Why am I in charge of the plan?" He mumbled.

"You always come up with the plans." I responded.

"Why can't your mother come up with one? I've been nearly frozen to death."

"You never like my plans, Sweetie. Last time I got us out of a situation you complained that I had shot someone for a month." Mum grumbled.

"Shooting is never the answer." He retorted.

"It is when it saves our lives." Mum growled.

"Says The Woman Who Killed The Doctor."

"That's not fair, honey, and you know it!" She hissed pulling out of his arms.

"Mum-" I tried to interject.

"Killing people isn't fair either!" Dad sneered letting his arm fall off of me.

"Dad!"

"You've killed plenty of people!"

"SHUT IT!" I finally shouted over the two of them.

We all froze and looked at each other.

Captivity was never a good thing for my family. We needed space to get away from each other and we sure as Rassilon couldn't do it in that cell. And it showed.

"I'm sorry, River." Dad muttered quietly pulling me back into his arm.

"I'm sorry too, Sweetie." Mum nodded and curled back into him.

It was sitting there that I got an idea…

But it would have to wait until my parents were fast asleep.


	5. Iggy the Dino-bomb

Time Lords and Human+Time Lords didn't need much sleep. Dad averaged at half an hour every three days, while Mum came in at about two hours, everyday. I was a comfortable hour every two days. Which gave me time to work.

As soon as I had confirmed that dad was fast asleep I picked his pockets for wire, a small bittle of liquid nitrogen, the Sonic Screwdriver and his stuffed triceratops, Ignatius.

It took ten minutes to rig up the small reptilian replica to be a bombs that would implode when a certain frequency would emanate from the sonic and then came the waiting for my parents to wake up so I could show them my genius, completely dangerous, and adorable escape plan.

Dad woke up first opening his eyes and yawning largely. He looked down at my mother's head in his lap and smiled, "Still beautiful, as always."

It was then that he noticed I was not sleeping on his shoulder. He looked around and finally saw me and my fluffy death-Dino, "Koschei? Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "I made an escape plan instead. Seemed to be more productive."

"You have a plan?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"What does Ignatius have to do with it."

"I have converted him into a bomb."

"You what?"

"Ignatius is a bomb."

Mum stirred, "Bomb? Did someone say bomb?"

"Koschei has turned Iggy into a bomb!" Dad complained.

"Iggy?" Mum raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

I held the little green death machine aloft and she snorted in laughter, "That little stuffed dinosaur I won at that fair? Thank goodness."

"Thank Goodness?" Dad asked, "You gave me that on our fourth date!"  
"Sweetie. It's not real….If you want we can get a real dinosaur, you don't need a stuffed one." She chuckled

"But Ignatius is adorable."  
"So are real dinosaurs." I interjected, "And we don't have one of those.

"You two are ganging up on me!" Dad grumbled.

"Yeah we are." I smiled, "Now who wants to get out of this stupid cell?"

"Thank Goodness?! I love Iggy! He was a present from you." Dad pouted.

"He was a stuffed. Animal."

"Was!?"

"Well, our gene spawn turned it into a bomb so yes, was. Now stop acting like a child."

"I am not acting like a child!"

"Oh yes you are-"

"Can we argue later?!" I inturrupted, "Because I think escaping is a better use of our time."

The pair of them nodded and I smiled, "Okay...maybe we should almost loose someone everyday if it makes you listen to me."

"One time deal honey." Mum smiled.


	6. We Escape and Iggy goes boom

Minutes later we were hiding behind Mum's mold with the fluffy green sacrifice sitting by the door, "Ready?" I asked looking at my parents. They nodded.

I looked back over at Ignatius and then back, "I have no idea how big this blast is going to be...if we die...It's dad's fault,"

"Agreed." Mum nodded quickly.

"River!"

"What?"

"On three…" I muttered.

"One."

"Two." Dad and Mum plugged their ears.

"THREE!" I aimed the Sonic and Activated the detonation pulse.

There was a boom, and smoke and debris feel around us.

I looked over at the door and saw a very satisfying hole in the wall.

"BOOYAH!" I beamed leaping to my feet.

"Let's get out of here!" Dad cheered rushing ahead of me, Mum's hand clasped in his, and she grabbed mine.

We were out of the cell but we were far from safe, as humans put it, 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire.'


End file.
